Remembering Emberlynn
by SecretlyaBritishninja
Summary: Emberlynn can't remember anything. The only thing she relies on is a voice in her head named Reminiscence. The problem? Reminiscence isn't always reliable. She constantly confuses Emberlynn by giving her both false and accurate memories of her life. Taking a gamble, Emberlynn tries to figure out her memories and her life...with Reminiscence's help. Rated T for mild language


**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Young Justice**

** Thank you for wasting your time on my story. Have a nice day.**

** -Secretlyabritishninja, over and out**

When I first opened my eyes, a bright light temporarily blinded me. As my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the setting, I started to take in my surroundings, starting with the hospital bed I was in. Boring white walls and medical tools on a cart next to the bed indicated that I was in a hospital. Upon seeing a gray cord with a assistance button, I pushed it so many times I just might have broken it. I didn't need to though, because a nurse burst through the doors moments after I first pushed the button. I think she was surprised to see me awake though, because her mouth gaped open. "You're awake," she stuttered. Then, regaining her posture, she clicked her headset on and pulled the mouthpiece directly to her mouth. "Doctor! She's awake!" Just like the nurse, a doctor strode in moments after being contacted. But unlike his assistant, he kept his posture. He was definitely a doctor; I could tell by his coat and name tag which read: Dr. Tyne. Honestly, I judged him right when he walked in. I know that's shallow, but I did it anyways. What puzzled me most was his demeanor he looked very bitter, like he'd been holding a grudge for years. I didn't trust him. Little did I know, I was right. He didn't speak, like he was afraid to. Instead he pulled out a board and wrote out a message. _Emberlynn, can I ask a few questions to understand your current conditions?_ He took a seat by the window, and for the first time, I noticed the appreciable amount of sunlight seeping through the ivory lace curtains. It made me relax a bit more.  
_"Do you remember anything that happened right before you entered the hospital?"_  
"I remember...nothing" I whispered the last word in disbelief.  
_"It's fine. What about your family? Describe them in a word. "_  
"They were cool, I remember them perfectly fine if that's what you want to know."  
_"Alright then, I have one more question: Do you remember anything about having...teammates?"_  
Teammates. That word triggered a memory in my mind. _Nightwing pounded on my door. Wally was comforting me. "C'mon Anette! I know it's bull when you say you'll be mad at me forever. I know you too well for you to lie. I ignored him, pulling my knees up to my chest as Wally sighed from the edge of my bed. "Y'know Lynn, he's my best friend too. Please don't hurt him." From outside my door, I heard Nightwing begging. "Please Em. I know you want to open the door. I'm really sorry. Just, please open the door." He was right, I wanted to open the door and run to his comforting embrace. But I couldn't this time. Instead I held Wally closer. He patted my back in sympathy. The pounding on my door stopped. I heard him stand up. "Fine, but you'll have to face me. And when you do, remember that I still love you." He hesitated, then whispered our inside joke. "Because we're teammates." From behind the door, I silently agreed. _  
"Ahem." I snapped out of my flashback to see Dr. Tyne sitting there. _"So...teammate memories?"_ I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Then again, no words were need. because at that moment, Wally and Zatanna burst through the doors with Robin. I had no time to register what was going on when I saw the doctor tied up in some sort of magic rope. I heard a voice in my head:_ Wally tied the rope; the kid's got super speed. Zatanna got the magic rope; must've done her magic stuff._ Then, Robin held up his wrist and whispered," Victim saved, villain down. Go ahead Big Boy." One more person walked in and I immediately recognized him. My heart skipped a beat. My mind blanked. He stared straight at me with his mask on. Then, the room started to spin. And everything went black.

**The summary of this story was a collaboration with my best friend, private investigator 729, so check her awesome stories!**


End file.
